


Be it for reason, be it for love

by cak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, John is being snoopy, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cak/pseuds/cak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows about John’s blog. In fact, he’s a regular reader. What John doesn’t know about Sherlock, however, is that he also keeps track of goings on his life, but in a diary, which he thought he’d hidden well. Until John confronts him about a certain entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be it for reason, be it for love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chunsabee as part of Exchangelock (the first exchange I've ever done!)
> 
> This was a real challenge for me as I don't really write Johnlock, but I like a challenge! 
> 
> Huge thanks to inheritanceofgeek for being my beta and general rock whilst writing this. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song My Silver Lining by First Aid Kit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> C xx

Coming home from work to an empty flat was exactly what John needed that night. He needed the peace and the quiet after the last case and a horrific shift at work. After a shower, a cup of tea and something that he loosely defined as dinner, John sat down to work on his latest blog post. Reaching around the side of the table for his laptop, he sighed as he realised that it wasn’t there. Again. Cursing Sherlock, he got up and went to Sherlock’s room.

A cursory glance around the room didn’t locate his laptop, so he started to look in the most obvious places. Not on Sherlock’s desk. Not on Sherlock’s bed. Not under Sherlock’s bed. Not in Sherlock’s wardrobe. Of course Sherlock would hide the bloody thing. Taking it just wasn’t good enough.

Tapping his foot, John decided to have a look in the drawers of Sherlock’s desk. Walking back over, he wrenched the top draw open, not finding the laptop. Huffing, he pulled open the second, not finding his laptop, but finding a battered notebook. John wasn’t sure what it was, but something made him reach forward and pick the notebook up, opening it to the first page, which was filled with various notes about cases. Flicking through the subsequent pages, John stopped when a familiar date caught his eye.

 

_‘January 29 th 2010._

_Today, I met an interesting Alpha. One who is actually interesting, which makes a change. I think it’s because he doesn’t think he’s interesting. That certainly helps. Anyone who thinks they’re interesting is automatically going to be dull._

_This Alpha, John, hides his scent at the moment. I assume it’s linked to his military history, but I’ll need further evidence to back this up. Which is likely to happen, given there’s a strong chance he’s going to take the spare room at Baker Street._

_I deduced some things about him and he didn’t run away, or call me a freak, which bodes well for any future cohabitation. He’s coming to look around the flat tomorrow. I should tell him about my Omega status before he agrees to move in. It’s been an issue in the past. However, considering that I’m on suppressants and have no intentions of changing that, I’d hope it wouldn’t be a problem. Unbonded Omegas and Alphas living together is becoming more and more common, so there should be little stigma in that sense. I hope he sees sense and doesn’t refuse based on my being an Omega._

_SH’_

 

John sat on the edge of Sherlock’s bed, re-reading parts of the entry in Sherlock’s diary. He had no idea that Sherlock had any thoughts along those lines after they met. For John, their unbonded statuses wasn’t even a consideration. He’d moved in because he liked Sherlock and the rent was cheap enough for him. He would have moved in if Sherlock was an Alpha, or he an Omega. Frowning, he turned the page, moving on to the entry, a tiny amount of guilt settling in his stomach.

 

_‘1 st February 2010_

_John moved in with me. I told him that I’m an Omega and he got to see what my job involves and he still moved in. Mike Stamford might actually be good for something after all._

_John also proved himself to be good on cases. His doctorate will be incredibly helpful for me – I can delete all of the detailed medical knowledge that I have acquired as John can do it all for me. This arrangement has excellent outcomes for the both of us. The change in John is incredible already._

_SH.’_

 

It was no surprise to John that Sherlock thought of his usefulness before anything else. Still, it was nice to know that Sherlock did think of the impact of them living together would have on John. As usual, Sherlock was right. Living together had changed his life. He was in a much better place than he was before he bumped into Mike.

Listening out for any signs that Sherlock was back, John scanned through the diary, which was largely case based with little bits about Sherlock’s life and their lives together. He was about to give up and put the diary back when a sentence caught his eyes.

 

_‘I think I have a problem.’_

 

Sherlock never admitted that he had a problem. Well, not in such a forward way, at least.

 

_‘I think I want to bond.’_

 

John checked the date of the entry – only three months ago. He hadn’t noticed Sherlock acting any differently. He was certainly still covering his scent and he was still on suppressants, to John’s knowledge, at least.

 

_‘I think I want to bond with John.’_

 

Oh. John swallowed thickly. Sherlock wanted to bond with him. That was the last thing he was expecting to read. Shaking his head, John slammed the book shut, putting it back in the drawer before leaving Sherlock’s room.

He quickly went downstairs, grabbing a beer from the fridge before settling himself in his armchair, turning the TV on in a futile attempt to stop himself from thinking about what he’d read.

 

Three hours later, Sherlock entered the flat, hanging his coat and scarf up. He turned to speak to John, quickly stopping himself when he saw John’s body language.

“Good evening.” He said, watching John for a moment. When he got no reply, Sherlock huffed and went to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee.

Going back into the living room, he sat in his chair, pulling his feet on to the edge as he sipped his coffee, his eyes on John. Something had happened, that much was obvious. After several minutes of trying to work out what had happened to put John into a quiet mood, he gave up, deciding instead to just ask.

 

“John.” He said, unfolding his legs from underneath him. “What’s happened?”  
  
Nothing.” John replied quietly, his eyes on the TV.

“Don’t lie to me.”

John took a measured breath. He wanted to confront Sherlock about the diary and his want to bond, but it was potentially more trouble than it was worth.

“You took my laptop.” He said eventually. “Where is it? I had a look in your room but I couldn’t find it.”

“It’s in your room.” He replied. “Is that what this is about? I borrowed your laptop?”  
  
“No.” John replied, his mind catching up with his mouth a moment later. “Shit.”

“Then what?” Sherlock pressed.

John rubbed his hand over his face, finally turning his head to look at Sherlock. “I found your diary.”  
  
“Oh.” Sherlock cleared his throat. “I hadn’t intended for you to see that.”

“That much is obvious.” John huffed a laugh.

“Would it be too much to think that you didn’t read it?”

“It would be.” John nodded. “I mean, I didn’t read it all, but I assume that you and I are talking about the same entry. I didn’t read it all. As you can imagine, I was a little shocked.”

Sherlock swallowed thickly. “It was never my intention for you to see that. Nor was my intention to act on how I feel.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” He sighed. “You’ve never mentioned this to me.”

“You weren’t supposed to read my diary.” Sherlock countered.

“Well, I have.”

Sherlock hummed. “Clearly.”

“Is what I read true?” John asked after a moment of careful though.

“About bonding? Yes.” Sherlock nodded.

“You’re not showing the signs of someone who wants to bond.  You’re still covering your scent. You’re still on suppressants.” John turned off the TV and turned to properly look at Sherlock.

“I’m aware.” He murmured. “However, luring you to bond with me wasn’t a good idea. It’s also too dangerous for me to just stop hiding my scent with the hope that you’d bond with me. Besides, there was never any guarantee that you’d want to bond with me anyway.”

John huffed a little. “Of course I’ve considered it. Why wouldn’t I have? You’re incredible, intelligent, and handsome and when you want to be, thoughtful, even if you are a pain in the arse most of the time. The last thing I expected was you to actually want that and I’ve always just ignored my feelings, for both of our sakes, but not talking about what you want at all isn’t healthy, especially when I had no idea and I still don’t really understand why me.”

Sherlock shrugged. “I did write why in my diary, besides healthy is not the important thing here.”

“Then please tell me what is.”

“You read my diary. You couldn’t just let it go. Just ignore it. If I wanted to ask you to bond, I would have done.”

He let out a breath through his nose. “Do I get to know why me?”

Sherlock frowned. “You compliment me.” He murmured. “You’re unlike me, but you put up with me. You’ve never left me and that’s incredibly important to me. You understand when I need space and when I need time to myself. You’ve never tried to change me, or stop me from doing my job. You respect me and I have a large amount of respect for you.” Sherlock stopped talking and took a breath. “I don’t particularly deal well with emotions, as you know and I’m fearful that you don’t understand just how important you are to me.”

John processed the information for a moment. “I do understand, Sherlock. You might not always realise it, but you certainly show me that you’re appreciative.” He replied with a small sigh before rubbing his hand over his face. “I’m going to bed.” He said after a moment, getting to his feet.

 “Fine.” Sherlock muttered, picking up his coffee again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” John left the living room, quickly making his way up to his room. He shut the door, taking a deep breath.

The evening hadn’t exactly gone to plan. John needed to think. He needed to clear his head. Their friendship had just shot forward one hundred miles in two seconds and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. The only thing he could really do was to get some sleep and hope that things seem clearer in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a fitful night’s sleep, John decided to get up around five AM. Wrapping his dressing gown around his waist, he left his room, padding down to the kitchen. To his relief, he saw that Sherlock wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen and his bedroom door was shut.

Flicking the kettle on, he let his mind wander to what bonded life with Sherlock would be like. Realistically, aside from the heats, nothing would really be different. He didn’t imagine that Sherlock would want the sort of affection that’s found within the standard Alpha/Omega bond.

Truthfully, John didn’t want that either. He’d reached a point in his life where the idea of a traditional relationship with anyone was losing its appeal. It was just about being settled now. That was the most important thing.

Letting out a short sigh, he pushed himself away from the counter and busied himself with making a cup of tea.

Sitting himself down at the table, John pulled yesterday’s newspaper towards him, letting his mind focus on the stories rather than the situation.

 

After he’d finished his cup of tea, he got up and made himself another, putting the radio on quietly, not wanting to disturb Sherlock if he was actually sleeping.

John managed to lose track of time, humming along to the radio, and over an hour after he first sat down, Sherlock emerged from his bedroom, not looking at John as he went to make himself a cup of coffee. John looked up at Sherlock. “Morning.” He said before turning his attention back to the crossword he was working on.

Sherlock grunted in reply, which made John smile a little. Really, if they were to become a couple, nothing would be different. John took a sip of his tea, marking in another answer on his crossword and Sherlock as took a seat opposite him at the table.

“I need help with fifty four down.” John said after a minute, pushing the newspaper towards him. Sherlock glanced at it as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Polynesia.” He replied, pushing it back to John. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for crosswords?”

John shook his head as he wrote in the answer. “No. I’ve been up a while.” He shrugged. “Did you sleep okay?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. It appears that being emotional wears me out.”

“It does that for loads of people. At least you slept well.” John replied softly with a small shrug.

“I only went to lie on the bed and think about everything. It needed cataloguing and benchmarking.”

John put his pen down and looked at Sherlock. “Did you do any of that?”

“Yes.” Sherlock nodded. “A fair amount, at least.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” John asked.

“I suppose we should.” He murmured, draining his coffee before clearing his throat. “I still want to bond with you.” Sherlock said carefully. “I’m ready when you are. When you say you’re ready, I’ll stop hiding my scent and I’ll stop taking suppressants and we can start to take the steps that we need to in order for us to prepare to bond.” Sherlock finished with a small nod.

“You are aware that it might be a while until I’m ready to bond. To mark you.” John said, running his hand through his hair.

“I’m aware.” He nodded. “I’ve factored it in. I’m content to wait.”

John hummed a little. “Okay. I’m not ready for a full bond, but we could scent for a while.” He suggested. “I’d like you to stop covering your scent at home. I understand when you’re on a case that you need to, but not here.” He picked up his pen and started doodling on the edge of the page of the newspaper.

“I can do that.” Sherlock replied quickly. “I just assumed it wasn’t appropriate, but I’ll be much more comfortable if I’m not covering it at home.”

“I’ll stop covering mine, too. At home. I’d like to be able to share our scents in the flat.” John agreed.

“When would you like to start?” Sherlock asked.

“Start? Oh.” John cleared his throat. “As soon as you’re comfortable.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_Four months later._

Mycroft let himself into 221 Baker Street, quietly making his way up the stairs to his brother’s flat. Half way up, he heard a rhythmic thumping coming from his brother’s bedroom.

Taking a breath, Mycroft tried to will the blush away from his cheeks before turning and going back down the stairs, out on to the street, getting into the car without looking back at the building as he tried to erase the sound from his mind.

 

FIN.


End file.
